Girls' Night
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: The girls are having a sleepover and what happens when they get their favorite boyband's pizza. They're in for a wild night. Based off the Friends episode, The One with George Stephanopoulos.


A/N: This oneshot is based off my favorite Friends episode "The One with George Stephanopoulos". I watching it, and I got this amazing idea after watching it. So here it is. By the way the people that are in this are the people that I went to the BTR concert with. Enjoy and please tell me what you think. A couple of quick notes, the girls live in NYC and the guys are staying in a hotel for a performance on Good Morning America. And in the story we're all 23 years old. Alright, here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Cassie's P.O.V

Melissa and I were getting ready to go over to Tyra and Jen's apartment for a sleepover. Jen and Tyra had been super busy lately with both of them meeting with their agents and writing their first books. Melissa and I had been super busy too, with Melissa in school to become a genetics scientist and me working as a chef, we didn't have time to even just grab a quick coffee, we just really needed a night to relax; and even though we are all 23 years old we thought why not a sleepover would be perfect. We all had the night off, so we decided to hangout in Jen and Tyra's apartment. Even though Mel and I lived across the hall from the others it was still hard to just have a chill night with them. We were going to get up early and go to the Good Morning America concert where our favorite band Big Time Rush was going to perform. Even though we were 23, and we are totally obsessed with them. The band started two years ago, and ever since we've been in **love** with them. We all keep updated with them as much as possible. Somehow we found out what hotel they were staying in, it was the same floor and the building across the street from our building. As soon as we found out that information, we all agreed to have a sleepover at Jen and Tyra's place.

10 minutes later

Still Cassie's P.O.V

We were in Jen and Tyra's apartment talking when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it; it must be the pizza guy." Tyra exclaimed getting off the couch.

"Hi…a large pizza with cheese and thin crust."

"No no no…that's not what we ordered. We ordered a pepperoni and cheese with thick crust." Tyra whined showing she was starving.

"Wait…you're not ?"

"No…" Tyra replied confused as Melissa and I walked over to the door.

"Man…my dad's going to kill me."

"Wait…did you say ?!" Jen said running over to the door.

"Yeah…I must've given him yours….awww man."

"Are you talking about a tall blonde guy with bottle green eyes?"

"Yeah that sounds about right." The pizza delivery guy said as we all stood there with anxious looks on our faces. We had no idea Big Time Rush had already gotten to the city.

"Was he wearing a charcoal black t-shirt and grey sweatpants." Jen added in excitement while describing the picture we saw of Kendall on Twitter earlier.

"Nah…pretty much just a towel."

"Oh god…" Jen said gripping onto my hand.

"So you guys want me to take this back?"

"What…are you nuts we have Kendall Schmidt's pizza." Jen exclaimed as she yanked the pizza out of the man's hands. As she handed it to Tyra, I paid the delivery guy and she ran to the window with binoculars. We set the pizza down on the table and ran over to her. We saw Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall walking around their hotel room. We all got onto the balcony with our PJs on and we were drinking Margaritas just talking about the guys. We were talking when we saw movement in their room, instantly we all stopped what we were talking about and watched. Suddenly we saw James and Carlos' girlfriends Halston and Sammy appear.

"Oh hell no!" Tyra exclaimed. All of the sudden we saw James and Halston go into a separate room, while Carlos and Sammy did the same.

"Where the hell did Carlos and that bitch go?" Tyra exclaimed getting out of her seat.

"They probably went to go have sex." I said as Tyra shot me a death glare.

"Shut up." Suddenly we saw Kendall and Logan start getting cozy on the couch. There were rumors that Kendall and Logan were together, but we refused to believe them. All of the sudden all of the lights went out and the entire place went dark.

"Wait? What just happened?" Jen and I said simultaneously.

"They're probably just napping." Melissa said.

"Please…they're probably doing it right on that couch." Tyra said laughing.

"Shut up…" We all said again as Tyra continued to laugh, not believing Carlos would have sex with Sammy. I handed out Margaritas to everyone as we continued to sit there.

"What do you think they're like?"

"I think Carlos is shy but definitely sexy and very outgoing."

"I think Kendall is shy and mysterious, like you have to dig through his personality to get to the real him then once you do it's like you're on cloud nine." Jen said shivering at the thought of him.

"I think James is really sensitive and caring and he really just loves everyone, but they're all sensitive." Melissa said giggling just thinking about James.

"I think Logan is so flirtatious and sexy even when he's not around girls. I just want to bang him like every single day." I exclaimed while I laughed.

"That's exactly what I want to do but not with Logan." Jen and Tyra said. After we all said that we all broke out into laughter. After sitting on the balcony for an hour and a half we saw that it was 11 and we decided to go to bed so we could get good seats for the Good Morning America concert in the morning. Right as we all stood up the lights flashed back on and all of the guys were in towels again. We rushed over to the ledge, not that we were far away from it, and we watched in awe.

"Awww he's so cute, c'mon James let it go!" Melissa said as she leaned on the ledge, as if she was trying to get a better view.

"Aaaahhh please just lose the towel Kendall." Jen pleaded to her secret lover who didn't know about her.

"C'mon uggghhh just drop the towel Logan!" I said as I banged on the ledge.

"Carlos baby, drop the towel drop the towel baby!" Tyra begged not that he would hear her. As if they could hear us, they dropped them all at once.

"Wow…" Was all we could say once they dropped the linens from the bottom half of their bodies. By now Sammy and Halston were nowhere in sight, and even though we wanted to go to sleep in our beds, we decided to bring blankets, pillows, and a wireless alarm clock out and we would sleep here.

In the morning

Jen's P.O.V

We all got up and got ready for the day. We were going to go to the Good Morning America concert, then possibly meet them, get lunch, then go shopping for the of the day. We all had today off, so we were going to hang out some more and reminisce about last night.

At the concert

Still Jen's P.O.V

Big Time Rush was in the middle of their concert singing Music Sounds Better with You, the girls and I were in the front row, and we were literally freaking out. Each one of us got our hands hit by our favorite guy. We were seriously having the time of our lives. Sammy and Halston announced on Twitter that they were going to go sightseeing then meet up with the guys later.

After the concert

The guys were signing autographs and we just had to get their autographs. We stood in line for two hours, despite our hunger, just to get their autographs; you could say we're like die hard rushers. We truly had the best day ever and it was all because of Big Time Rush.

A/N: Sorry if this wasn't very good. I had a good plan for it, but then I kind of lost it. Also sorry for the cheesy ending I didn't really know where to end it. Please review!


End file.
